The Last Moment
by Tam733
Summary: Takara Isayama lost her father to phantoms many years ago. It was a difficult time to recover. Her mother is ill and she tends to her. But, after the death of Master Tsuchimiya's wife, she is asked to visit her uncle and his daughters. (Following the anime) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Visiting

**My first fanfic. Forgive me for any errors.**

* * *

I grabbed an apple from the bag of fruits that I bought from the grocery store. I started cutting the skin and then cutting it into pieces.

"How was your Vanquisher duties Takara?" My mother asks while trying to force a smile. I can tell this illness of hers is hurting her from the inside out.

"The Division is still just letting me out on Category D's and C's. This job is just too easy." I say, putting the pieces of apples on a small plate and hand it to my bedridden mother.

She takes it gently and lets out a small laugh. "It's still a dangerous job honey."

I chuckle and sit down next to her. "I know. I keep my body in shape during training, so you don't have to worry about "that" time to repeat again."

She gives me a small nod, and then her face goes gloomy. Oh no, I shouldn't have talked about it.

Years ago, my father was killed on duty. The division told us that it was by a phantom. My mother and I were devastated even when we knew full well that being a Vanquisher means that there was always the risk of death.

I still remember that day. The last time I would hear my father's voice. He was training with me, teaching me how to throw thunderbolt knives for when I would become a Vanquisher myself.

[Flashback]

 _I finally hit the training log! "Look! Father! First try!" I said excitedly._

 _"Don't try and trick me young lady. I see the ones you missed right beside the log." He said while staring straight at me._

 _"Crud and here I thought you were distracted by the text message" I whispered to myself._

 _"That text message was a job notification, I must go now."_

 _Ah! He heard me! "Wait, your job? The one where you exorcise those ghost-monster things? Can I come see?" I exclaimed once again excited._

 _"No you will not. Your mother needs someone to be able to make her dinner."_

 _I pout. "Don't play the mom card with me. You do that every time I ask. You know I've been wanting to see your work for a long time."_

 _My father walks up to me, then pats my head. "But your foods are spectacular. It's actually better than when your mother would cook for me when we were in our prime." He says laughing. "Don't tell her I said that."_

 _Then he stops and speaks in a serious tone. "But your mother does need someone to care for her. Everyday she struggles to get in and out of bed, so when I'm not here, I need you to be. Understand?"_

 _I look down to the ground, still pouting._

 _"I said do you understand?"_

 _Still pouting, I said, "Yes, I understand…"_

 _There was a small silence. Then I felt his hand ruffle my short brown hair._

 _"I'm sorry Takara. Next time, I promise I'll bring you with me, okay?" He said with an apologetic voice._

 _"You better not use mom as an excuse when the time comes." I sternly said._

 _His phone vibrated, it was another text message. "Ah, they're saying I'm late."_

 _He walks away and I go to the training log to clean up the knives._

 _"Oh, Takara." I hear him say._

 _I turn around. "Yes Father?"_

 _"Make sure to make two servings for me when you make dinner. This job makes me two times hungrier." He said patting his stomach._

 _I laughed at that. "Sure thing, I'll leave it on the counter for you."_

 _He smiles warmly at me then starts walking away again._

 _I turn back towards the log and see the prettiest blue butterfly land on it. Realizing I should hurry and make dinner for mother, I quickly ignore the butterfly and pick up the scattered knives._

[End of Flashback]

I hear my mother cough, I rush to her side. She was doing so well with her sickness, but now it's taken toll on her once again.

"I'm fine." She says to reassure me with another forced smile.

I take a relaxed sigh and sit back down.

"I got a call from your Uncle Naraku, it seems that Master Tsuchimiya's wife has passed away." She sadly said.

"Uncle Naraku called me too a few hours ago, he said that it was during when they were exorcising phantoms." I also sadly say. It's a big deal when someone from the main family dies.

The atmosphere sure got depressing with the reminder of death.

"Naraku also told me that he asked you something when he talked to you. What would that be?" My mother asked to change the mood of the air.

Crud, he contacted my mom about it? Geez, if Plan A doesn't work, he goes to Plan B.

"Oh? Umm, it was just about me visiting." I hesitantly say.

"To help prepare the next heir of Byakuei for awhile…"

My mother looks at me with surprise. "Byakuei? The spirit eater that is passed down in the Tsuchimiya family?"

I nod. "But I told Uncle to give my condolences and that I wasn't able to go."

And then after I told him that, I bet he called my mom.

"You should go sweetheart. It's a great honor to help the heir of Byakuei." She says, still forcing herself to speak through her exhaustion.

I take note of that and chuckle at her. "Yeah right, not when I know you're like this. From here to there is hours away too."

"I have friends sweetheart. They can help me." She says. "Don't you want to see Yomi again? I remember you wouldn't stop following her when you first met."

"Don't convince me. Dad told me to take care of you and that's what I'll do." I said strongly.

"And I'm telling you that you don't have to do that." She immediately replied.

Not knowing what to say next, I simply said nothing.

"Takara, I know you deeply care for me and your word to your father, but I don't want you to hold yourself back."

I can't tell if she's scolding me or if she's still trying to convince me on going, or both.

"Geez, I know from experience that there's no chance of changing your mind…" I scratch my head. "Fine, I'll visit them for a few days."

My mother smiles brightly.

I get up and take the empty plate that lay on her lap. "But remember to take your medicine, I'll call you when I'm over there to make sure you have. Got it?"

"Yes, I did." She said still smiling as I got out to put away the plate. I'll have to call Uncle Naraku later. He's going to be paying for my travel expenses after all this.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Keep in mind that I'm still going to school, so the range of me updating is between 1 week to a full month or more.**


	2. Meeting

I got out of my cab. It seems like the meeting is being held at the Tsuchimiya compound. It's a large traditional Japanese house. Looks amazing if I may add.

I see other Vanquishers and other families that I've seen through out my years.

"Oh! I recognize that blue jacket. You've grown, Takara." I hear a male voice behind me.

I guess people remember me most for my navy blue jacket. I hold my thunderbolt knives in it for when I'm on duty, they're engraved with seals obviously or else they'll be useless against the phantoms. And why navy blue? It's my favorite color that's why.

I face the opposite direction and see Uncle Naraku.

"Nice to see you again, Uncle." I said delighted.

"Nice to see you too, Takara. You've gotten so tall. How old are you now? Twelve if I'm not mistaken."

"Haha, I'm thirteen now." I grinned.

He leans on his cane and unhappily say, "That means I'm getting older too."

I laugh a little then looked around. The only people I recognize are Uncle Naraku and Uncle Yuu with cousin Mei. Those two were already heading inside.

"Yomi couldn't come?" I asked him when I didn't see her.

"I believe she's searching for Kagura somewhere." He says.

"Kagura?" I asked. That's a name I don't know.

"She's the daughter of Master Tsuchimiya." Oh, so that's her name. He continues his talk, "Speaking of Kagura, I've decided on adopting her."

Knowing the situation and what having one parent is like, I didn't question it, and plus it's very nice that he did.

"You're so kind, Uncle." I said honestly. Though he did call my mom to get a 110% of me coming here…

* * *

I sat next to Uncle Naraku on his right with Uncle Yuu and Mei on his left. The other exorcist families were sitting in front of us.

Uncle Naraku then started speaking. "As you are all aware, our most recent task was partially difficult. It was devastating in fact, to our clan of Vanquishers and to everyone who resides among us.

Everyone bowed in respect for the dead.

After we all put our heads back up, he continued. "In the end, all of the phantoms were eliminated. But unfortunately, Master Tsuchimiya's wife passed away on to the next world."

It must've been hard for both Kagura and Master Tsuchimiya, I thought while thinking about when my mother and me tried to recover from the death of father.

"At the moment, Master Tsuchimiya is performing the sealing ritual with the spirit eater he inherited from his wife. When he completes the ritual, Byakuei will be permanently bound to his soul."

Can a person who's not a Tsuchimiya blood even survive that? I also thought.

* * *

After the meeting, I start walking around the compound. Uncle Naraku will be put in charge of looking over the branch family since Master Tsuchimiya will be put in the frontlines from now on because he has Byakuei.

I wonder when I'll get to meet Kagura. As a member of the clan, I need to do as much as I can to help her prepare for when she'll inherit the spirit eater. From what Uncle told me, she's ten years old.

"Since your father will be a lot busier now, we think you should live at our place for awhile." Said a voice outside. It sounded very familiar.

"Please to meet you, Kagura." I walk to the opened sliding door and see someone with jet-black hair. Yup, that's Yomi. She's with an adorable little girl, who I believe must be Kagura, sitting in front of the pond.

"Finally, I found you." I said crossing my arms.

Yomi turned around, then had the biggest surprised look on her face. "Ah, Takara, when did you get here?" She got up from where she was sitting and opened up her arms for a hug.

I happily accepted the hug. "Just a few minutes ago." I replied.

After our small reunion, I asked her, "And, this cute little girl must be Kagura?"

Yomi smiled happily. "That's right."

So, she's the 28th heir of Byakuei…

Yomi then directed me to her. "Kagura, this is Takara, my cousin. She is the youngest of the Isayama family."

"She?" The little girl said quietly.

Both of our faces gave a sign of surprise. Yomi laughed and I just gave a small snicker.

"I know I don't look like much, but I can assure you that I am a girl. I just didn't hit pu-"

I froze then started to blush.

"Pu-" Come on I can say it.

"Puber-, I just didn't hit my growth spurt yet." I said, changing my sentence.

Yomi laugh again at my embarrassed face and Kagura gave a smile. I would agree that I don't have much appearance as a female. My hair goes to the nape of my neck and I have no bust at all…yet. But I'm built for speed, so who needs a bust, am I right?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. This chapter was pretty short, so I was able to upload it quicker. Speaking of chapters, I realized while making this, that my "art" that I'll be making to go a long with this story will make updating a problem. You see, when I draw, it takes awhile. So what I want to know is if you guys want me to make these "art" or just go ahead and post the chapters?**


	3. Training

"Right after the meeting was over, dad told me he was having second thoughts about whether he could really be in charge of a clan of Vanquishers. Isn't that ridiculous?" Yomi said to Kagura and I after she and Uncle Naraku introduced Kagura to their house.

Uncle gave Yomi a sigh.

"Don't bully your father, Yomi." I said jokingly to her with my hands resting behind my head.

"It is a very honorable position and he deserve it, so he should have more confidence in himself. I'll be troubled if he doesn't." She finishes.

"In any case," The man in question speaks to Kagura and I. "we're glad to have you both here."

* * *

Yomi and I lead Kagura to her room where she'll be using. Yomi opens the door for her and says. "So this is where you'll be staying. It's your room now, I hope you like it."

It's a good room. There are the necessities, a desk, bed, and a closet.

Kagura looks around then gives a small bow of the head to show gratitude.

I'm still wearing my drawstring bag that's holding my items. I didn't take much since Uncle and I agreed that I'm just staying here for a few days.

I walk to the stairs leading up.

"I believe my room is the same room as the last time I stayed here." I said to Yomi.

"That's right. I'm surprised that you remember." She responded.

I smirked at her and walked up a few steps. "Don't underestimate this brain of mine."

Yomi turns back to Kagura. "Let's get all your baggage tomorrow. I'll ask dad to drive us."

"It's okay." Kagura said softly. Is she shy?

"Don't worry, it's no trouble at all. You're going to be living here for a long time. Think of all the things you need, like your video games and your manga." She said counting her fingers.

"And your clothes too." I added, still on the stairs.

"I won't." Kagura replied.

Yomi and I went quiet as she entered her room. We gave a confused look to each other, wondering if everything on her back is really all she needs.

I walked back down to look into the room with Yomi. Kagura put down her bag and brought out a picture of her mother and put it onto the desk.

Me and Yomi made a slight sound of surprise.

"This is all I need." The little girl said.

Yomi and I gave another look at each other, the look of concern. We both have lost loved ones; we surely don't want this girl to experience that feeling.

* * *

After I dropped off my bag in my room I went downstairs. I take off my jacket and put it along with my bag.

Hmm, maybe I should make lunch. I could make soba or maybe they like tonkatsu.

I entered the kitchen to check what we have so I know what I can make. I see Yomi looking through the cabinets.

"If you're going to eat Pocky again, I'm going to throw away every sweets in those drawers." I told her. She always has a craving for sweets.

She gave a smile. "I'm looking for snacks for Kagura." She said still rummaging.

"Don't bring to much. I just thought of making lunch for us."

Her ears perked and she jumped from her spot, "Can you make those strawberry-filled crepes again?" She eagerly asked.

See? Sweet-craving lunatic.

"Crepes? That's not really a lunch Yomi." I sweat-dropped.

"They're still delicious." She brightly said.

Dang, I'm such a sucker when someone's so happy. I hope we have enough ingredients for all of us.

"Fine, fine." I said, giving up with making lunch.

"Yay!" She jumped happily.

Yomi put some snacks on a tray to give to Kagura. As for me, I tried to find the ingredients. We didn't have any butter so I'm trying to see if we have any coconut oil.

"How your mom Takara? Is she doing better?" Yomi asks while grabbing juice from the fridge.

I pause from what I was doing. "In all honestly," I begin. "I wish I can say she 'is' doing better." My voice goes cold. Just last year she could barely stand, now when she tries, she always stumbles. There's no cure for this illness of hers, all I can do is give her medicine to slow it down.

 _ **I hate it**_

"But, don't worry" I said before Yomi could question further. "My mother is a strong woman. She'll last for a long time."

"Takara…" Yomi said worriedly.

Not wanting her to question me, I grabbed the tray with the snacks and drinks and handed it to her. "I think Kagura been waiting long enough now. The crepes should be ready in a few minutes." I said smiling at her.

I went back at preparing the dessert while I can feel her eyes looking at me for a moment before she goes upstairs.

* * *

We're going need to go food shopping later. I could hardly find the ingredients that I needed. I eventually did find them though.

I put the crepes on a plate. Then, I hear two pairs of feet walk down the stairs. I see Yomi followed by Kagura.

"Oh! You're done." Yomi said excitedly. "We're heading to the dojo. Do you want to come with us?"

Now that I think about it. I've never been to the dojo before, even when I visited.

"Sure, sounds like it could be fun." I answered.

I put the crepes in plastic wrap to save them for later. Then we went to the dojo. It looked like it was in top shape. It's a good place to train. Not great, but good. At least they have their own dojo and not a backyard…

I leaned against the wall with Yomi. We were watching the young Tsuchimiya practice with a wooden sword. She swung it with precision in every move that she makes. She has very good balance with it. Good skills even for someone so young.

After she was done, Yomi walked forward.

"Master Tsuchimiya trained you alright. That's some serious talent." She encouragingly said.

"That means a lot. Thank you." Kagura replied.

"Do you want to spar?" Yomi asked. "For practice of course." Huh? This could get interesting, Yomi has good skills of her own but I wonder want it'll be like if she fought with a Tsuchimiya.

They both got ready. Yomi with a bamboo sword in hand and Kagura with her wooden. I sat on the sidelines, watching with attention.

"Don't go easy." Yomi told Kagura. "I want you to give it everything you got." After that, there was quietness, they stood still. All you could hear was the water flowing outside.

Then, Kagura moved her sword to the left. Next think I know it landed on the ground. Yomi had her bamboo sword to Kagura's neck.

Whoa, that was intense even when it lasted for a short time. There's no sarcasm to that statement. I couldn't even follow Yomi's movements. Not to mention that Kagura was able to make a single move against her.

Yomi put down her sword and said. "You know, for someone your age you have incredible speed. With a little more training, you could be unstoppable."

I got up from my spot to join in. "That's right. You're actually faster than me when I was your age. Probably stronger too." I admitted.

She shook her head. "I'm not strong..."

"Huh?" Yomi and I said with confusion.

"I'm not very good at all." Kagura continued. "A loss is a loss."

"Wait a minute, there's no need to push yourself down." I told her.

"Don't act like that. We're only training, it's nothing serious." Yomi said, trying to console the girl.

"You'll do better next time." I said, trying my own way to be comforting.

"On the battlefield there is no next time." Kagura said firmly.

Yomi did her own talking. "What battlefield? Don't feel bad because I beat you, I'm actually pretty skilled. No big deal."

"Exactly, we've trained ourselves for a long time." I explained. "So there's no need to be so self-disciplined."

"Father said that on the battlefield, you can't choose your opponent's strength. To lose is to die" Kagura told us. Wow, talk about a tough father.

"When warriors allow themselves to be beaten, the lives of countless others are jeopardized. He says that's why a Vanquisher's greatest responsibility is to stay alive for as long as possible." She continues on.

Yomi and I glance at each other, knowing what we want to say. Yet, we stay quiet.

"Losing is shameful. And my father's says that should never be taken lightly even when it happens in training."

I take a deep sigh. What's this father of hers thinking? Telling someone so young like that.

Yomi leans in angrily. "That's pig-headed. As a matter of fact, that's one of the most pig-headed things I've ever heard."

"It is?" Kagura questioned.

"You're father sounds so strict. You're young, you need to experience fun." I told her, putting my hands on my hips.

"And that father of yours sounds like a real crank." Yomi says.

"A crank?" Kagura also questioned.

Yomi points at her. "It doesn't matter if you won or lost, if someone says you're talented, you have to be happy with it."

She then steps forward and grab Kagura by the hand.

She smiles. "This time you both have to accompany me."

Wait what? "You both? What about the crepes?" I asked her.

"Bring them along too." She responds, still smiling.

* * *

I sit behind a small table and put the crepes on it. We're in Yomi's room. She went to go get controllers for a game that she and Kagura are going to play. I told her that there's no need to get a third controller since I don't really play video games.

"Hey, head's up." Yomi said to Kagura, tossing a controller to her.

Kagura catches it and Yomi grabs two crepes in front of me.

"Here, taste this." She sits down next to Kagura, giving a crepe to her and starts eating the other. Wow, she's already done with it.

Kagura gives her a look of confusion then takes a bite from the crepe.

"Delicious." She says with surprise.

Yomi grinned. "I know right? It was made none other by the chef sitting over other there." She turns behind her and points at me.

Kagura also turned and says. "My compliments."

I gave her a smile. "Why, thank you very much."

They sit in front of the T.V. Getting ready to play Dream box.

"So what foods do you hate more than anything in the world?" Yomi asked Kagura.

Oh, I see where this is going… She did this to me when I lost a bet with her; this was the reason why I decided to learn how to cook.

"Hate? I was told not to have likes and dislikes." Kagura said to her.

"Your father told you that?" She says back to her.

I made a "pfft" noise while trying not to laugh from that sentence.

"You hate something! Spit it out!" She eagerly says.

"Uh, century eggs?" Kagura says after a short thought.

I smirked behind both of them. Kagura you've made a mistake at telling her.

"Perfect! If you lose, we're having century eggs with stir-fried vegetable for dinner." Yomi tells her.

"Eh?" Kagura exclaimed worried.

Not wanting to be left out of this fun, I raised my hand and said, "I'll cook it."

She turns to me and once again worriedly said, "Eh?"

Yomi then tells her, "If you win, I'll make your favorite dish instead." She started thinking a little. "But either way, if Takara's making the century eggs, then it'll be a win-win for you

"Ready? Set, go!" She pressed play on the game.

Kagura fumbled to get her hands on her controller. "Wait, I wasn't ready!" She exclaimed. I watched from behind them as Yomi was already beating her.

"'On the battlefield, no one asks if you're ready.'" Yomi said, trying to imitate Kagura's father. I gave a chuckle for her good personation while I take a bite out my crepe.

"What? That's not fair Ms. Yomi." Kagura sadly says.

Yomi then paused the game.

"Big Sister Yomi" She corrected Kagura.

"Huh?"

"I'm not a 'Ms'." She told Kagura with a wink.

I lean against my hand as I look at both of them, looking at how great of friends they've become in a short time.

Kagura brightly smiled at her then she faced me.

"What you need?" I ask her, confused at her sudden turning.

"Big Sister Takara." She said with a bright smile.

She turns back to the game and they resume. I sat there frozen with my crepe in my hand. I was in disbelief that I was called a big sister.


	4. Hello Everybody

Ah, those century eggs were good. Dinnertime wasn't a great moment for Kagura. She of course lost against Yomi when they were facing off in the video game, so we had stir-fried vegetable with century eggs. I felt a slight pity for Kagura that I was considering making pork and rice congee for her instead, but I just couldn't since she kept on making such a cute pouting face as she tried to eat.

Night has already fallen. I took a short trip to my room to check up on mother. When I did call, she first said that she already took her medicine. I'm glad that I didn't have to remind her. We talked about the meeting and such, and that the branch family will be looking after Kagura. "How is Yomi and the young Tsuchimiya?" She asks. "I bet she's very likeable."

"You're right, she is. She's so adorable, especially when Yomi teases her." I giggle.

"Now don't lie, you're teasing her too." I can already feel her glaring at me

Need to think of a way out… "Oh umm, Yomi's calling me. I need to go. Love you." I say through the phone

I hear a short silence. "Love you too sweetheart." She says caringly.

I hang up my phone. Phew, no guilt today please. I already wish I could be back there with her, doing everything I can to help her and the house. I rely on my part-time job as a Vanquisher to pay bills. My mother obviously isn't in the condition to be working, and after father died… we slowly lost contact with other relatives. We called them from time to time, but it was never to have a reunion it was mostly to hear news around the country.

I head to Kagura's room, that's where Yomi and her headed after dinner. After a knock, I entered.

"Oh Takara, we were just thinking about playing another round of video games. You should join us." Yomi says smiling.

Dream box did look fun when I was watching them playing…

"Sure, I'll join this time."

Then Yomi's phone rang with a text message. 'Your mother's condition is not well. Please come to the hospital immediately.' It says. That's weird, as far as I know Uncle isn't married.

"I didn't know your mother was in the hospital. Is she okay?" Kagura asks her.

Yomi gives a chuckle. "It's a call-code we use. It comes in handy when I need to get out of class."

Eh? Why didn't I think of that? Would've gotten me out of English classes…

"It's for my job. I'm still on a part-time contract through." She says to Kagura after she saw her confused look

She leans forward to meet her at eye level. "I'm really sorry Kagura, but I need to be going now." I see Kagura give a small look of shock but quickly dismiss it with a shake of the head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She says to reassure.

After a brief moment, Yomi stands straight. "I'll probably be home late so put yourself to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Kagura says with a nod.

Yomi then turns to me. "Sorry Takara, I know you just got here today, but I'm sure that you'll be needed tonight."

"Huh? No problem just let me get my jacket." I told her. I wonder if this time I'll be fighting a Category B or higher.

I grin to myself while thinking about me finally getting to that high level.

I notice Yomi heading out towards the door and I follow. "Oh yeah." I pause in the doorway and speak to Kagura.

"Don't stay up now." I grinned.

"I won't" She replied. She's such a sweet girl.

I grab my jacket from my room, making sure that I got my daggers.

I then head outside where Yomi is. There's some kind of armored jeep-car thing, I'm not a car person…

As I approach closer, I see Yomi looking up to Kagura's room, whose lights are already off. I guess she went to sleep.

"Yomi?"

"Lets go." She says with a slight smile.

We get in the car and suddenly a deep voice asks, "Huh? Who's this?"

I look up to the driver seat and see a big muscular man.

"This is Takara Isayama." Yomi introduces me. "She's my cousin from the Ehime Prefecture."

"The countryside?!" A guy with a hoodie from the passenger seat responds in surprise. I guess it would be a little shocking to see a Vanquisher from the countryside in Tokyo. The Oh-Great-Big-City.

I hear some seat movement behind me, then appears two big identical African men. Obviously twin brothers. "That's a big coat." One says. "It looks heavy." The other says after.

'Um, it's actually a light jacket. But I'm supposed to grow into it, so for now I guess it's a coat." That Michael, is he making fun of my 'growth spurt'?

"Those two are Nabuu and Nabuu." Said the muscular man.

"Nice to meet you Nabuu and… to you too Nabuu." I say to them, not questioning why they have the exact same names. They nod as greetings.

"I'm Izuna Noriyuki." Another man says next Yomi. Nori? The perverted lady-charmer fiancé that uses his fox familiars to peep on girls Yomi told me about?

Noriyuki continues to talk. "It's nice to finally meet you. Such a pretty girl like you is a Vanquisher?" So, he knows I'm a girl, probably Yomi told him before hand.

"Is it that surprising? And… aren't you taken?" I looked at Yomi. He saw my line of sight and then grabs her hand like a prince. He gives a small kiss on it. I see Yomi look at him with a blush and confusion.

"That's right. This fabulous girl is my one true princess."

Yomi's face turned completely red. "W-what you doing?" She stutters. They start getting into a small fight.

"I'm Koji Iwahata." And that's all the muscular man said.

"I'm Kazuki Sakuraba." The one in the passenger seat says. "So from what Yomi have told us, you're light on your feet."

I give a small giggle. "I'm no faster than when you throw a rock, so I wouldn't say light."

Yomi punch Noriyuki in the chin. After leaving him to heal, she faces me, "That's not true. You're as fast as a bullet. I bet you're even faster."

"Yeah right." I wave off her comment. How can I be fast when I couldn't even follow her movements when she went up against Kagura?

Then she stared at me… and kept on staring…and staring…

"What?" I asked her when I couldn't handle the staring anymore.

Suddenly her fists were on both sides of my head and I feel her excruciatingly rub them together against my temples.

"OW OW OW OW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell at her trying to pry off her hands from my head.

"I'm telling you that you're fast okay? What happened to 'there's no need to be so self-disciplined' huh?"

"Don't use my words against me! It's called knowing limits, not self-disciplined!" I yell, now trying to escape from a noogie.

"You're limits are endless." Then a light bulb went off above her. She lets me go and I huddle to my end of the seat. Healing like Noriyuki.

"I know!" Her light bulb is still on. "How bout later we have our own spar?"

"Huh?" I rub what I believe is my swollen head.

"Before you leave, let's have a spar." She says with a shinny smile. I've never gone up against someone before. Especially Yomi, the last time I was here, Yomi and I were starting learning how to hold a sword. The sword that I used was so heavy that I had to beg Uncle and Father to have me handle something lightweight.

I think about going against Yomi. After a little thought and still rubbing my head I said,

"Deal?"

"It's settled then. Don't forget about it." She happily said turning towards the front of the car. Now me and Noriyuki just have to deal with the recent damage she did to us.


	5. Wait

**In this chapter, we get to see some of Takara's inner thoughts and opinions.**

* * *

I picked Kagura up from her school after I did some grocery shopping. Finally got butter in the fridge! Yes! Happy day!

When we were walking together to pick up Yomi from school, we talked a few times. She told me stories of her old school. There was one where one of her old classmates kicked another peer in the back when they were bullying her. I just hope Kagura won't think it's okay to become violent from that.

Kagura and I are now waiting outside the gate of Yomi's school; it's not after hours yet so classes are still in session. I'm on break so there's no need to study! Yay!

"Big Sister Takara?" I hear Kagura call.

I snap out of my thoughts and look beside to my right. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering…" She begins. "Why do you live so far away?"

"Huh?" Hmm, why do I live far away? I never questioned it.

I look up to the clear sky thinking about what I'll say. "Well, you see, I can't give you a solid answer. " I take a deep thought. "But it's probably because my dad wanted his wife and daughter to have a relaxing life. You know, maybe from the noisy city and people."

"He sounds like a cool dad." Kagura says after hearing my answer.

I look back down and think back to the times I had with him. The time when he put a Band-Aid on my finger when I accidently cut it with a knife. When he encouraged me that there's no need to overexert myself in anything and that I can go at my own pace. When he and I had a contest to see who would get the most kisses from mom. The time when he and mother were there when I cried.

"Yeah, he was a cool dad." I said with a hint of depression.

I **hate** how he had to leave on that day. I would treasure just another day with him. Just another day where there was him, mom and me…

Smiling…

The conversation was filled with silence for a moment. "I'm sorry." Kagura said apologetically.

I look to her with confusion. "Eh? Why are you apologizing?"

I then realize why.

I stutter my words trying to convince her that it was all right. "No no, it was a long time ago. No need to apologize." Mine was years ago, while Kagura's mother was recent, so there was definitely no need.

It took a few minutes, but the atmosphere eventually went back to normal and we're still waiting for Yomi. Some students are leaving now.

"Sorry. We're you guys waiting long?" I finally hear the star's voice.

Kagura shakes her head. "No." "Not at all." I waved.

Yomi points towards the direction of the house with her sword, which is currently covered. "Let's go home."

We walked with Kagura in the middle.

"How was school? Did you have fun?" Yomi asked Kagura.

"Yeah. In science class, we learned all about how levers make it easier to lift things by using a fulcrum."

"That's great." Yomi said with a smile.

"Oh science class, when simple letters turn into big words…" I sarcastically said.

"'Education is important so I should work hard on it while I'm still young.'" Kagura says reciting from a man we all know.

"According to father." We all said in unison. We let out a heartfelt laugh from the joke.

We continued our walk then I hear Yomi. "Takara, can you make dinner tonight?"

"Sure, no problem." I smiled. I can finally make that pork and rice congee.

But before I can think further, Yomi then says "And we'll be having whatever Kagura likes."

"Eh?"

"To make-up for the century eggs." She explains to her.

I stopped her there and give her a look. "Hey, is it really a make-up if I'm the one cooking?"

"No worries, I'll help too." She smiles at me. "And you cooked the century eggs, so we're both going to make it up to her."

Ouch. I go quiet. She got me good with the guilt trip.

She then turns back to Kagura. "It's your choice. What would you like?"

"Hmm…" Kagura thinks.

"We'll make anything you want." Yomi says.

"Hey! Don't decide what we'll do without me!" I yell at her. I'm not even sure if we'll have the right ingredients either.

We stop walking as a train is passing by, letting Kagura think some more.

Her face lights up "Cream croquettes!" Those will take awhile to make. Good thing I went grocery shopping earlier. Yomi is surprised. "Cream croquettes?" Her face took a look of exhaustion. "Ah… That would take a bit of effort."

I lean forward with a grin. "Regret it now don't ya?" I snickered.

"Is it a no?" Kagura also leaned in.

Yomi continued thinking as she gave me side-glance. I knew what her question was even if she's not talking. I give her a smile as my answer.

She also smiles then turns to Kagura. "Okay! We'll make cream croquettes. Will you help us out?"

"Yeah!"

"I already bought the ingredients earlier. They're already at the house" I grin.

"One step ahead of us. Let's go Kagura." Yomi laughed.

"Okay."

We began walking home after the train passed but then Yomi's phone gave a small ringing sound.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She says. Must've been the call-code.

"Okay" Kagura told her.

"It's no problem." I said.

Yomi start to run back to where we came from but then stops. "Remember the way home?"

"Yeah, no worries." I honestly told her and tapped the side of my head. "This brain can hold a lot of things."

She smiles but it disappears when she faces Kagura. "I'm sorry but follow Takara home for now."

"Will you be late?" Kagura asks her. "Depends how long I'll work…" Yomi says painfully. She and Kagura connected so quickly, it's sad to see this.

"Okay…" The small Kagura replied to Yomi.

Yomi begins to turn to where she needs to go. "I'll be home soon."

I wanted to soothe Kagura that It'll be alright, however, as I was about to extend my arm to grab her hand, I see it clenched. I look back up and see her head down.

"My mom said that too."

Yomi stops in her tracks. She and I look at Kagura with worry.

She begins to sob. My eyes go wide when I hear her cries. It starts to bring up a deep memory. "She told me to wait for her. That she'll be home soon."

I still hear her cries and I remember… me. Looking at my father's grave.

"When she left, I told her that I'll be good while she was gone. I told her to come back soon." Kagura continues to sob and I stare at her back.

"But in the end…" She cries. I want to do something. Something to help this girl. Something so she won't feel this pain.

"Mommy!" I hear her cry out.

I'm frozen from my spot but Yomi is not. She runs to Kagura in an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She tells Kagura. I look down to my hand that I was about to grab Kagura's hand with. I put it into a tight fist. I don't know what to do, but I know I don't want this girl to feel any more loss. This young girl loosing a loved one…

I walk forward, next to Kagura. Yomi is now crouching down to her eye level, hands on her shoulders. She reassures her that everything is not like back then. That everything now will be different.

I pat the young girl's head. She looks at me with tears still in her eyes. I look away for a bit and then I ruffled her hair. "We can still make a happy future. All of us, together." I give her a bright smile.

Kagura eyes show a sign of surprise. She still have some remaining tears but I don't sense any more sadness in the atmosphere.

Eh? I thought about my words. Then the next moment, I'm blushing. I look the opposite way, rethinking my words. I crouched down to the neared bush, my face away from them. What did I just say? I never heard myself say those words before. I should leave the comforting to Yomi next time…. Damn it, this is too embarrassing.

"Let's go. I'll show you our job." Yomi tells Kagura, still in a comforting voice. I glance over my shoulder and see Yomi letting out her hand to Kagura.

"Together?" Kagura says looking up to her.

"Yeah."

No wait a minute. Won't we get in trouble if we bring her?

As Kagura used her own hand to grab Yomi's, I jump up from my spot. "Wait wait!" I scream out. They both look at me wondering what I'm making a fuss about.

"You sure we're allowed to do that? What about dinner?" I ask Yomi with distress.

Hand and hand with Kagura, Yomi head towards where she needs to go.

"No worries. If you want to, you can go on home. Knowing you, you'll be able to make dinner in no time." I'm not sure, but I think she gave me a mischievous grin. She then runs off to her destination with Kagura.

"Wait! You're going to leave me with dinner duty? What about your father?!" I yell but they're already far down the street.

Not wanting to get the wrath of getting grounded, I make the decision to run towards them.

* * *

Daylight is coming to a close and I ended up following along after I gave up trying to convince Yomi that it was a bad idea to bring someone so young.

We're at the armored jeep. Yomi enters first and I let Kagura enter after her.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Iwahata screamed out to us.

I got a mixture of surprise and terrified at that moment. I could feel my heart wanting to jump out of my chest.

"Are you crazy yelling at a little kid?" Yomi angrily asks Iwahata.

"I'm fine." Kagura nicely said. Then she pats my arm caringly.

I take a moment and realize that I'm hugging Kagura. I immediately let go and regain my composure. Should be careful what I do when I get scared next time.

"Who's the kid?" Iwahata refers to Kagura. "You know you can't bring citizens on top-secret mi-" Yomi raises her hand to stop Iwahata from speaking further.

"She's not a citizen. She's Kagura Tsuchimiya." Then everyone else in the car got a surprise look.

"Tsuchimiya? As in the Tsuchimiya family?"

I'll regret doing this later but I speak up to confirm. "That's right."

The commotion died down and everyone introduced themselves to young Kagura. Yomi is going in and out of blushing and trying to beat up Noriyuki once again. I look down and see Kagura slightly blushing from seeing them. I bring my head down and whisper to her ear. "Fun fact: Those two over there are engaged."

Kagura looks at me with shock. "Eh!" She squeals.

"Here, this is Michael 12th. Air pressure type, anti-evil drawing blade. The Master's latest work." Iwahata hands her a big sword that's still in it's sheath.

Kagura takes it out of his hands.

"Hey, is it a good idea to give this to her?" I ask him. "She's not a Vanquisher yet."

"You shouldn't even be telling her all this." Yomi says after. Finally looking like she's on my side on this one. But Kazuki contradicts us.

"If that kid is from the Tsuchimiya family, she should be able to use it easily enough."

"That's not the problem!" Me and Yomi furiously yell at him.

"If you hold down the trigger when you draw the sword, the pressurized air in the sheath will triple it's cutting force." Iwahata explains to Kagura, completely ignoring our disagreement.

Yomi face-palm herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought her along…"

I gave a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Listen to the younger generation next time." I tell her. Too late to go back home now.

The radio then pitched in and everyone listens.

"Operations room to Disposal Unit." Someone said through it. Iwahata responds. "Disposal Unit here."

"According to information received, the Supernatural Disaster Source came from Kanda district in Chiyoda. Proceed to scene immediately." It statically said.

"Roger that." Iwahata answers.

Good thing I'm already wearing my jacket. I begin counting my thunderbolt knives to see if I have it all. A problem with using knives is that unlike a sword, you'll lose them when you're attacking something.

Consider the knives 'ammo', my arms the 'gun', and my _eyes_ the 'scope'.

Since the knives are custom made with seals on them, I also have to go around and pick up the ones I've thrown or else it's either going ammo-less and dying, or waiting weeks for a new batch to be made. And either one is a pain in the arse.

We finally arrive to the destination and get out of the car. There's a gigantic phantom that's surrounded with a barrier to keep it in place.

Civilians continue to walk about with their day. They, of course, can't see the phantom. Most humans with what you call, 'a sixth sense' can see it.

"What's that?" Kagura points at it.

"As expected from someone from the Tsuchimiya family. She got good eyes for someone so young." Iwahata complements.

"It's definitely a leftover from yesterday." Nori said.

"Huh? We didn't get them all?" I questioned with a bewildered look.

"Let's finish it quickly while it's still inside the barrier." Kazuki told us. "We don't want to deal with it when it's done regenerating."

"I'll do it." Yomi says, uncovering her sword. "Takara you can stay here."

"Sure thing." I replied to her.

"But Yomi…" Kagura looked at her worriedly.

Yomi faces her and crouches down to eye level. "I want you to watch carefully. This is the job I was telling you about."

"Huh?" Kagura looks at all of us.

"We're the Disposal Unit. A secret branch from the Ministry of Environment. We work with the Supernatural Disaster Countermeasure Division." Yomi explains to her.

"Think of it as being a garbage man." I told Kagura.

"In any case, our job is to dispose the evil spirits that bring chaos to the human world and the phantoms the curse the living." Yomi explains to the young mind.

The phantom that's trapped inside the barrier made a loud shriek and Yomi already runs towards it.

She unsheathes her sword and yell out. "Ranguren!"

She summoned the spirit beast?

A gigantic creature appears next to her. It had various parts of animals. It's head was of that of a lion. It's torso of a four legged mammal and there's snakes as it's tail.

This is the first time I got to see our family's spirit beast. Ranguren looks fiercer than I imagined. Though, that's because father always picked on me, saying that it's snakes will turn bad children into stone.

"That's a chimera." Iwahata tells Kagura.

"A what?" She questions.

I speak up while I still look onwards at the mystical beast. "A chimera. A creature made up of different types of other living creatures."

Iwahata's deep voice appears again. "Ranguren resides in Yomi's sword."

Shishio, the Isayama family's sacred sword holds Ranguren, the spirit beast. It is said that it's power is on equal terms as Byakuei.

Kagura speaks in amazement "Wow…"

We all watch from the sidelines. Kagura with quiet wonder in her eyes. And me with thoughts.

I remember when I first met Yomi. I remember laughing together with her. Even though she's not an Isayama by blood, I respect her as any other family member. She's strong-minded since day one I've known her.

When she was given Shishio, I was overjoyed that she did. She deserved it as anyone as hardworking as her. Even if Uncle Naraku never took her in, I wouldn't be able to get Shishio anyway. It would've been given to cousin Mei, who's the same age as Yomi.

But I'm glad that I'm not the heir to the family. I don't think I could handle all the responsibility and pressure from it. All the thought's of 'Don't screw it up or else it'll be your head!' isn't comforting whatsoever.

I lean on the railing in front of me, watching as Ranguren uses the famous 'Roar Wave' on the phantom.

Even when I stood in the corner and never reached for the title of Head of the family, Yomi ran towards that title headstrong with everything she can take.

.

And that's what I love about her.


End file.
